


Lucky

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, mama kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suhomama is the most embarrassing mama ever. Even in bed. (Sutao reunion post-Zitao's Law of the Jungle filming.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taonsils (mirokkuma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/gifts).



> For "teasing" for Season of Kink Bingo and "authority figures" for Kink Bingo, but most of all for Jay, for his birthday. Thank you for all our happy discussions of sutao! Happy birthday! <3

Zitao is supposed to be resting, supposed to take his medicine and nap as much as possible. And he has taken his medicine and he is lying (naked) on a hotel bed (with bathroom towels under his back). Bent legs in the air means no weight on his bad foot. 

Junmyeon's squelching clear thick lube between his fingers and between his palms, warming it. Zitao keeps losing count of the seconds passing, distracted by the gloss on his _māmā_ 's thick fingers and the glow of his smile.

After they stripped Zitao, Junmyeon told him he could tie him up or Zitao could try to stay still for _māmā_. _Māmā_ never asks Zitao questions with only one right answer. Tonight, the delight in Junmyeon's eyes each time he checks Zitao's pose feels like praise, feels like the warmth of his hand on Zitao's back or the weight of his arm across Zitao's shoulders.

He whispers: "Good boy. You're such a good boy for _māmā_ ," and Zitao melts, and forgets his count again. "So patient for _māmā_."

But then Junmyeon touches him and his fingers are slimy on Zitao's skin, spreading his cheeks. Junmyeon's smile hasn't dulled at all, but now he's looking _there_ and glowing like that part of Zitao is as attractive as his face.

Zitao tenses his abs to shift his weight without dropping his feet. But tense and release and slowing his breath doesn't calm the twisting inside. He can feel it from his intestines to the back of his neck. 

"Colour?"

Zitao wants to drop his feet so Junmyeon can't see and he wants to reach down to hold himself spread. He doesn't know what he wants more, but he knows he doesn't want Junmyeon to stop.

"Green. It's just embarrassing." 

"Look at _māmā_ when you answer, _érzi_."

At least when Zitao turns his neck to look up, Junmyeon's eyes are fixed above Zitao's chin, looking down at him through the space between Zitao's raised knees.

"Green, _māmā_ ," Zitao repeats. "It's just--" 

Junmyeon winks at him, and it is so unexpectedly completely terrible that Zitao can only stare open-mouthed, the rest of his sentence forgotten.

Zitao can't stop himself squirming when Junmyeon glances down again, bends down, for a better look, maybe. And when he looks up to catch Zitao's look of extreme disdain, he turns his head slightly, and winks again, even more obviously and even more terrible.

"No, _māmā_ , no-- why would you-- don't be so embarrassing."

"But didn't you wink at me first?"

"I did not," Zitao says. "And you're barely even looking at my face," he continues. "So how would you even know if I--"

"Now, that was definitely a wink."

Zitao's body reacts first to the approval in Junmyeon's voice, and the reward that follows, the thick, slick pad of his thumb against Zitao's hole. It takes all his concentration not to rock into that pressure, to stay still for _māmā_ , _māmā_ who doesn't make him wait for it, the blunt length of Junmyeon's finger slowly, steadily stroking deeper each time.

Junmyeon sighs. "That is one way to stop winking, _érzi_ , but you still look so cute."

"That's what you meant?" Zitao cries out, flushing further when he feels his body clamp down on Junmyeon's finger. "Waah! How are you so embarrassing!"

"Hands, _érzi_ ," Junmyeon reminds him. " _Māmā_ likes to see your face."

Zitao whines in his throat but raises his arms above his head, holding his left wrist with his right hand. Zitao digs shoulders into the towel and breathes in, breathes out before raising his chin to meet Junmyeon's eyes. "Everyone likes to see my face."

"But only _māmā_ sees your face like this."

"Only _māmā_ ," Zitao agrees. "Lucky _māmā_."

" _Māmā_ is lucky," Junmyeon agrees. The hotel room lights shine on Junmyeon's forehead and in the hollow of his throat. His lips are a pink that should come from a bottle of gloss. He changed to a short-sleeved shirt before they started, but he's otherwise completely dressed. " _Māmā_ is so lucky to have such a beautiful baby boy, such a good boy, letting _māmā_ look after you so well."

Junmyeon's fingers are so wet that the drag of two fingers only burns a little, makes Zitao greedy to be filled by three. He has missed the feel of his _māmā_ 's thick fingers too much to tense at their girth. He loves that _māmā_ has memorised the right angle and depth to only ever touch his prostate on purpose. It's easy for Zitao to be good when Junmyeon is so generous.

" _Māmā_ wants to make you come, _érzi_. I want to make you come just like this."

"Green," Zitao says before Junmyeon can ask. 

Even if Zitao's cock is hard and leaking against his belly and Zitao's body clamped down around Junmyeon's fingers when he explained what he wanted -- even if it's so much more embarrassing for Zitao to ask for it, to beg to please his _māmā_ \-- Junmyeon always asks.

"Green," Zitao answers, reaching down to grab under his thighs, holding his bent legs down and spread. "Please, _māmā_. Wanna come for you."

His skin feels so warm, somewhere sweatier and more luxurious past normal embarrassment. He wants to sink down into the bed and his _māmā_ 's hands. Zitao wants to be outrageous and shameless and so, so good.

He wants to be lost in the rush of his blood, all the twisting tension in his body draining to that spot under _māmā_ 's fingertips. He wants to be lost under the touch of _māmā_ 's eyes, seeing everything embarrassing and just _glowing_ at Zitao. At his "good boy," his "special boy," his "beautiful, beautiful, messy boy."

Zitao gets come as far up as one of his nipples, a personal best.

Maybe Junmyeon wiping lube from his bottom and thighs would be more embarrassing if Zitao weren't too blissed out to care. Junmyeon helps Zitao straighten his legs slowly, especial gentleness with his right.

Zitao feels Junmyeon's dick poking into him as he holds Zitao up in the shower stall, crowded close in the small glass box. He wanted to nap first, but showering was an order, not an option. Warm water and Junmyeon's hands turns out to be close to the next best thing.

Junmyeon isn't hard by the time when they're dry and dressed for bed, when he wraps up Zitao in his arms, fitting Zitao's larger but curled up frame into his side. But Zitao knows Junmyeon would say, would ask, if he wanted anything, because _māmā_ doesn't play games like that, so he just cuddles down under the passes of Junmyeon's hand on his back. 

Zitao knows he's lucky, too, but doesn't tell, too embarrassing. Junmyeon's hand eventually comes to rest at the nape of his neck, and that's how they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment on my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/378836.html) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/266961.html)


End file.
